Mobius High School Part 3
by Commander Sigma
Summary: Wow... Didn't see that comin' didja? Even more surprises to come in my story! Don't believe me? Read on damnit!


Mobius high school pt. 3

"Seriously," Karmas voice came full of disbelief and doubt. I had just met him in the hall after the bell and told him about Lyla and me. "Seriously" Lyla said. She kissed me on the cheek to prove further we were already dating in the first day. At this I blushed slightly and smiled. "Daammnn Sig!" he said now fully aware of our relationship. "Ha-ha Now that's way better than I've ever done on a first day! You might even get to hi…" WHACK! I gave him a hit on the head with my baton G.U.N. gives every officer. "YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY'D YOU DO THAT, I'LL GET YOU BACK!" Lyla broke into a giggling fit and grabbed my hand. Her hand was even softer than the fox named Kenzie. Karma rubbed his head and began to cry the fakest cry I've ever heard. Playing along, I spoke to him in the way parents do, "Aww I'm so sowwry. Did mean ol' Siggy hurt you?" hearing me refer to myself as 'Siggy" caught him off guard, making him crack up. When I say crack up I mean he wouldn't stop laughing if the world exploded. He clutched his sides, even Lyla stifled a laugh. As I sat there with my best friend and girlfriend laughing on both sides of me, I even managed a chuckle. Boy, we looked like lunatics. But we all stopped laughing when a voice with a heavy German accent spoke from directly behind us. "What is so funny?" we all jumped and turned around to see who it is. It was the brown echidna I nearly pancaked in the courtyard. I didn't get to get a good look at him. Now I see he was wearing dark green cargo shorts and a camo shirt and wait goggles on his forehead. "Sigfreid, you scared the hell out of us!" wait she knew him? He looked at me "So are you the one who tried to squash me are you not?" I nodded slowly and carefully. "You tried to squash Lyla?" he asked angrily, although, it was kinda funny since his English was choppy. "He didn't try to squash me. Siggy relax ok." "Then who is he?" he asked, seeming very agitated. "He's my… well … he's my boyfriend." I managed another nod. I would hate to get in a fight with him, echidnas are known to be strong, but this guy seemed to have some knowledge of battle, i.e., the clothes. "Boyfriend?" he got in a fighting stance. "Possible threat." So much for avoiding conflict this is it. I got in my stance. Being the head of G.U.N., I know how to fight, you name it I know it. "Crap…" I heard Lyla mutter. Sigfreid charged at me full force and threw a punch. It was clumsy and easy to dodge so I jumped to the left, doing so I had noticed something I hadn't before, a metal arm. His right arm was actually prostatic, and from the looks of it, well built too. Sigfreid tried another punch, this time he aimed. I tried to dodge, but his fist narrowly clipped my shoulder, I grabbed my shoulder to quell the pain. When I looked at him, his arm was stuck in the lockers! I took my opportunity and jumped into the air, landing on his arm; I put my ice rocket shoe on his hand and froze it to the wall. "What trickery is this?" he yelled, desperately trying to free his appendage. Then something unexpected happened… his arm began to spark and whir, smoke poured out, I saw the ice I froze to him began to blast apart! Steam from the melting ice barraged my body. When it cleared I had arm cannon in my face, holy shit. "Ah hell no…" the cannon charged up, causing a small glow. "Wait!" Lyla suddenly yelled, "He outranks you," my opponent and I both turned to face her. "Excuse me?" Sigfreid asked, baffled. "You're about to kill Sigma, head of G.U.N." Lyla reprimanded. As if his mind was rewired, he stood at attention and saluted me. "Sir, Lance Corporal Sigfreid," a lance corporal? Weird was the first thing I thought. "At ease." I said. He helped me up. I turned to Lyla. "Do you min introducing me?" "Well Sigfreid is my, uh, bodyguard." That was probably my least expected answer. My guess he was he was an ex. But a bodyguard, school is getting interesting. "And why do you need a bodyguard?" I asked nonchalantly. "I'm the presidents daughter," BOOM HOLY SHIT. I'm dating the president's daughter, SCORE! Talk about a first day, hell yes! I'm surprised but didn't freak out. But then it hit me like an arrow to the knee. "So are you only dating me for protection?" I asked. Suddenly "No of course not." She answered, quickly Sigfreid noticing the awkwardness, walked away. "I really do like you, a lot." I sighed, "I'll need more proof, it's like no one here is who they s…" I don't know how, but she somehow managed to walk up on me talking and got me in a tight lip lock! I've usually jumped at such a surprise but I didn't, I liked it to much, when we finally let go, she asked "Proof?" "Overkill" was my only answer. That's when I realized two things: One we are thirty minutes late for class and two, there was a crowd on both sides of the hall we were in, probably came out during the fight, and we're just standing there watching us. "Oh damn, talk about embarrassing." Both of us turned candy apple red as the other mobians and some teachers were just staring at us. I just realized another thing Karma ditched me during the fight. Now, for the unexpected, Connor, or known as Hyper, came out of the crowd, he was wearing a blue hall monitor uniform and his best aviators on. "Break it up people, nothin' to see here." He ushered the grumbling crowd to the class room. After he returned he pulled out his notebook "So that's two counts of PDA and one count of fight." "Aww crap" I muttered, PDA isn't that going to make G.U.N. happy, and on a first day to. Too top it off with the president's daughter. A giggle I thought Lyla was laughing at first. But it was Hyper, "Um… you ok?" he broke out laughing. When he stopped he said "You really think I was going to write you up for that? You're too much of a friend to me and besides all that was a good fight even if it was like two punches, and the kissing was hot. Romance between the head of G.U.N. and the president's daughter all I got to say to you both is that's hot." This annoyed the hell out of me so I did what I couldn't help but do pull out my baton a whack him over the head. "OW. WHAT THE HELL THAT'S FOR. THAT'S A WARNINGTO YOU NEXT TIME YOU'RE ASS IS GRASS!" Those made Lyla laugh so badly. Hyper ran off swearing and holding his head. Lyla gave me one more kiss as the bell rang. Almost as soon as the bell rang Sonic and Tails were next to us. "Good show earlier." Sonic said smugly. Tails just giggled at his side. "Shaddup," Lyla snapped at sonic. "Who's your class Sig?" tails asked, "I got mechanics," "Ditto." Sonic said, "Me too," "Me three," me and Lyla said. "Yay friends in all my classes," "I'll see who our teacher is," I pulled out my G.U.N. tablet, and went to the school web site. "Let's see," we all gazed at the screen, I clicked Mech. And a chill ran down our spine. The man in the picture was wearing a red coat, black pants, and blue goggles. His legs were long and his body was round. His nose was big and pink. Under the picture were the words, 'Dr. IVO ROBONIK.' We at there staring at the screen for a good thirty seconds, until Sonic finally spoke. Well more shouted, "Eggman is our teacher?"


End file.
